


Together again

by orphan_account



Series: Alternate universe [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Heavy - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Online School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Call, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, School, Sorry Not Sorry, angast, different school, no spam, pricefield, two fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joyce price was worried her daughter and did one thing wich May cheer up Chloe. Can Maxine help?





	1. Chapter 1

I was my room after my school day it was okay I think I was with my two friends but still I miss Chloe, my faithful friend.

Whom I left behind after her dad died, Well I haven't much choice but still.

I think is Chloe's number even the Same anymore I have the Same name.

"Maxine dinner is ready."

"Okay Mom"

"how was your school day today?" Vanessa asked.

"it was good, better than yesterday."

"Good" Vanessa replied

"Is dad working again?"

"yeah I`m sorry" Vanessa replied.

*sigh* "no it`s okay, I miss him though."

"yeah me too" Vanessa replied as she started to eat.

* * *

 

After I was eating, I went back to my room, just playing my phone and computer.

However soon I started to text with Hank, but soon it starts to ring, and I froze.

It was Joyce I recognize her number anywhere (Is something to happening Chloe or her..)

_"Hello?"_

_Joyce) "Hey Max, is so glad to hear you."_

_"you t-too I`m sorry."_

_Joyce) "hush it`s okay, but my phone call there was the reason."_

_"Oh is e-everything all right?"_

_Joyce) "Honestly I don`t think so... I`m worried about Chloe"._

_"What about her?"_

_Joyce) "She is... wrong place right now... after your moved and her father passed... Chloe changed."_

_Joyce) "she shut me out.. just staying angry and was all the time trouble in the school and the law. I re-married her, and David is not coming along very well._

_Joyce) "then she met another friend, and I thought"... now my daughter can be happy again but._

_"she is not?"_

_Joyce) "No She is crying, she does not know that I know... shutting herself her room... still smoking drinking... etc._

_Joyce) "Rachel also leaves."_

_"Shit Joyce I don`t know.. Chloe has hated me and is angry."_

_Joyce) "No Max, she asked about you one night when she came late home... and wanted to call but... please I don`t know what I do anymore."_

_"Okay, I can try."_

_Joyce) "Thank you, I let her know."_

_"O-okay bye then."_

_Joyce) "Bye"_

* * *

 

I`m still staring at the fucking phone in my hands before I start to type.

_Me: "I know you probably hate me. however, Chloe, I miss you, and I`m so so sorry that I don`t keep contact to you... after..."_

_(no I`m not sending this. I go Arcadia. Tomorrow. yeah that`s it)_

(Continue next chapter)

 

 


	2. Back the bay

"Are you sure Max?" Vanessa asked.

"yes I`m sure if things are that like Joyce told me, so I want to help.. and now be there for her.. mom, please.

I`m not angry at you or anything.. but it was wrong how you make me leave Chloe behind like she was nothing.

Also, then I lost the contact and *sigh*.

"I know Max, and I`m sorry again, let`s go then."

"Wait you give the ride?"

"Yeah, Ryan is working, and I don`t have work now so that we can go motel this night or something" Vanessa replied.

"Thanks, mom you`re the best."

"I know I am" Vanessa replied with a big smile.

"Oh shut up and let`s go."

I took my things what I have paced already and walked inside the car. I texted to Joyce too.

Joyce soon replied.

_Joyce: "that`s great, thank you so much, Max..."_

_Me: "I should have done this long time ago."_

After some time driving listening to music and moms chatting, we arrived at the motel parking lot.

Mom gets us to the room. I was sitting on the bed. Staring at my phone.

However, soon put in my pocket. "I go now."

"okay Let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah, I love you, mom."

"love you too."

* * *

 

I was Chloe`s house. Everything was the same. I took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" I didn't recognize that man, but then I remember Joyce was telling me that she re-married.

"I-is Joyce home?" _(Don`t suttering Max)_

"What you want my wife and who you are?" David replied a bit maybe Angry."

"is not the matter right now, I just want to see Joyce."

"well too bad. because I don`t answer to you and you don`t go inside my home".. and that he shut the door.

_( asshole, now I don`t blame Chloe)_

"Well this the only way"... I took my phone.

" _Me: Chloe... don`t freak out or... say anything .. but are you home?"_

_-Max._

_Chloe: "what the... is this some prank?"_

_Me: "Look out your window and look down."_

Chloe looks so different. But she is still Chloe.

"Max?"Chloe asked as she opened her window.

"y-eah"

"What you are doing here should you be Seattle?" Chloe asked

I winched a bit because of Chloe`s voice...

"no I wanted to surprise you... but your Step-dad don`t allow me to get inside.... so can you? we can talk then if you don't want to then I go.."

NO! Max, please. I`m sorry I didn't.... hold on." Chloe replied.

I waited sometime before Chloe opened the door.... and did something that I wasn't expecting.. she tugged at me.

"hey"

"You're here..." Chloe replied.

"yeah I am, and now I don`t go anywhere."

* * *

 

"you again?" David said.

"fuck off" Chloe replied.

"you can go my room I grab something to us" Chloe replied.

I looked over David but nodded... when Chloe is around I`m not scared.

"see you there then."

"you don`t go there" David yelled.

I said fuck off. Max can go there because it`s MY room, and she is MY friend." Chloe cut him off.

I walked upstairs and Chloe`s room, it`s messier than back then graffiti all over the wall ashtray bottle... _(god what I have done)_

Soon the door opened I was sitting on the edge of Chloe`s bed. Still a bit shock.

"Here coke to you and me " Chloe replied.

"Thanks"

"Chloe.. can we talk now?"

"I...yeah" Chloe replied.

"I`m here because I wanted to, and your mom called me."

"What she did?" Chloe asked.

"yes.. she was/is worried about you Chloe... so what`s wrong?.. you don`t need to tell me. I mean..."

I stopped when I feel Chloe`s hand my own.

"Max..."

"Talk to me Chloe, I`m not going not this time... and I think all of this is..."

"don`t even say that Caulfield. I fucked up myself my own... but I tell you everything. " Chloe replied.

* * *

 "When Dad died... when you saw that.. but after you left. I had nothing left... you were the person who keeps me together.. but...

I shut everyone out because I was too scared letting they in.. so instead I did drugs alcohol, boys... and all shit like that.

I`m not school anymore... mom was so disappointed to me.

Oh and that man is mom husband she re-married too soon after dad so that is last straw our relationship and also step-ass is well you saw how he is. Also, he even.

"What Chloe.. don`t say..."

"y-yes" the argument always goes that I have next day black eye.

"I`m so so sorry Chloe" if I.

"I met Rachel, but then she left me also... and then I did only drink and smoking I don`t care anymore... but now... Chloe replies as she is staring Max`s eyes.

"I`m not going. I promise you can call or text me anytime.. and I respond okay? I`m sorry that you have a trough that all alone".

"T-than you Max I`m glad you`re here I missed you" Chloe replied.

"I missed you too."

* * *

 


	3. Staying

Want to hit?" Chloe asked

"no, thank you."

"Well, you lose" Chloe replied.

"yeah sure."

"Max is you`re mad about something?" Chloe asked.

"No of course not why you ask?"

"Because your voice and you`re sitting there instead here with me" Chloe replied.

"I`m just..."

"Just what?" Chloe asked as she put joint the ashtray.

"Nervous about David and everything... Chloe, you know mom, and I go back to Seattle today."

"And I don`t want to not anymore, now when I heard about you and saw you again."

"But my school is there and..."

Chloe stood up and kneeled in front of me, and took my hand. "they want to stay here? you can apply for Blackwell academy."

"you wanted always go there" Chloe replied.

"yes with you."

"I- I`m sorry Max" Chloe replied.

"And I don`t think mom let me stay. She is alone at home and.

"Alone what about Ryan?"

"Dad is always working, or work trip."

"Shit" Chloe replied.

"yeah, but we can ask."

"Max I" Vanessa start

"Mom, please... Joyce already agreed".

"Fine then. I call your school" Vanessa replied.

"Really?" my smile grew bigger.

"yeah we separated you two once, and I don`t want to do that second time" Vanessa replied.

"Thanks, mom" I stood up and hugged mom.

"you`re welcome, Max. I send you to stuff soon."

"yeah"

"Well I have to go now, check off the motel and then I probably leave home, so you are a good girl to Joyce okay?"

"Mom. I`m not a child anymore" I chuckled the end.

"You're always my baby girl" Vanessa replied.

"yeah yeah sure."

Vanessa chuckled and hugged her daughter one last time before she left the door.

* * *

 

The rest of the day Chloe and I hanging out went to our places. It`s so nostalgic and all that emotions, run through my body, but now.

We sitting on Chloe`s and Rachel`s hideout, it`s a bit, and I feel like I shouldn't be here.

"Chloe?"

"yes, Max?" Chloe replied.

"I don`t know if I should be here."

"huh," Chloe asked as she sat down.

"Because..."

"Max... she is gone, living a happy life in LA or somewhere.. so no this is not anymore me and hers. now it`s yours and me."

"But.. *sigh*.. okay."

"Now I can help you with the application if you want" Chloe replied.

"Sure Chlo.. thank you."

Chloe helped me the application after while when it was ready, we left so I can send it.

"and done."

"awesome" Chloe yelled.

"I just hope I get in.. otherwise.."

"no nope, you get in I`m sure of it" Chloe replied.

"and what we should do now?"

"What you wanna do?" Chloe asked.

"I don`t know, maybe the mall shopping some clothes and... hygiene supplies and that stuff before mom can send my stuff from Seattle."

"We can do that Max."

"Chloe do you want to come I mean.. we just come home."

"Max... I`ve been home for the last six months so yes... I want to go out again and hang out in the mall do shopping, and that normal stuff." Chloe replied.

I...yes good point.

Chloe just, and we left the house.

(Continue next chapter)

* * *

 

 


	4. A Kiss

Chloe and I been spent time the mall about two hours now, telling each other's stupid jokes.

But also I bought something, wear, and hygiene supplies.

Chloe wanted that I try something new, so I bought leather instead of a hoodie. Few tops instead t-shirt, and honestly I wanted that too.

Now we are sitting in a small coffee shop drinking coffee.

"So Caulfield what you wanna do next?"

"I don't know Chloe yet."

Want to meet my friends?" Chloe asked.

"S-sure"

"Chill they are super chill, skating like me" Chloe replied.

"oh"

Chloe just smirked "jealousy, Caulfield?"

"Nope"

"sure let's go then" Chloe replied.

"I took my coffee cup, and we left.

"Justin Max

"Max Justin"

"Hey bro" Justin replied.

"Hi"

"I had heard a lot of you" Justin replied.

"you have?"

yup" Justin replied.

"Hey shut up Justin!" Chloe yelled.

"No way Price" Justin yelled back.

I just shook my head and sat down.

As Chloe and Justin went skating, I took some pictures of them.

Smiling and nodded myself I put them my pack and took a sip of my coffee.

However soon my phone starts to ring. I sighed and answered it.

"yeah?"

_Ryan) "hey."_

_"Oh glad you remember that you have a daughter."_

_Ryan) "Max please, I'm sorry, but we have to live, somehow..."_

_"yes dad, but that is not mean, you are working ALL the time and forgot your family."_

_"And I'm not home anymore."_

_Ryan) "yeah that's why I also called.. why you stay there?"_

_"What you think dad? for Chloe and myself."_

_Ryan) "But what about your other friends?"_

_"Dad is their problem me being with Chloe?. I mean... this conversation sounds too familiar!"_

_*silence*_

_"Dad?"_

_Ryan) "No I just..."_

_"Just what?.. that I won't be home anymore so you can't see me, well father that is not changing.. did it?"_

_"Now bye-bye."_

_"Ryan) Ma.."_

_*click*_

* * *

 

"Hey what's wrong," Chloe asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"No Max. I see it something bothering you.. so talk."

"My dad called.. and I want to just he was in the home, and no working all the time.... like it was with...."

"you can say it, Max.. with my dad" Chloe finished.

"y-yeah"

"I'm sorry Max," Chloe said as she hugged her friend...

"It's okay.. can we go? it's getting late and yeah. "

"yeah sure. Justin also left" Chloe replied.

Chloe drove us home, and I walked out the truck and inside the house.

I was still a bit sad.. but better mood.

"you want to watch something? before sleeping"

"Sure Chlo"

She just turned to me.

"what?"

"Nothing it's just a while when I heard that" Chloe replied.

I smiled.

"So what you wanna watch?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm... I smirked blade runner?"

Ah still remember it" Chloe chuckled.

"of course!"

"Well," Chloe replied as she put the DVD in and sat down next to me.

Suddenly I was very nervous around Chloe, my hands are sweating and my heart hammering... (dammnit Chlo)

I tried to focus in the movie... after while it succeeds still noticed that Chloe was watching me corner of her eyes.

About the middle of the movie, I fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning I feel Chloe's arm around me her foot was over mine.

I froze it feels nice, too sweet... (Calm down Max... she is just broken up and getting over it)

However soon Chloe started to tighten her grip on me. I tried to breathe normally, but it's was fucking difficult when your crush is cuddling you.

Soon I give up, turning around and wrap my arms around Chloe too just laying there for a while.

"Max?"

"shush"

Max? Chloe called again chuckling "yes what?"

"is this okay?" Chloe asked.

"Y-yeah it's okay."

I feel Chloe's warm hand moving up and down my arm.... as she is looking at me she is so close...

But then Chloe's door burst open.

cHLO.

WHAT THE HECK!"

LEAVE THE FUCK OUT MY ROOM ASSHOLE!!!!!" Chloe yelled.

"what you doing young lady?" David growled.

"nothing is waking up with my friend" Chloe replied as she stood up.

and there was now shouting match

SHUT THE FUCK UP MOTH OF YOU!"

David YOU CAN'T walking like that, Chloe's room! and I'm not stranger if you talk to Joyce instead harassing us, you know about that already! 2

I had known Chloe since I was born!"

I'm sorry Chlo I should go.. See you later" I put my clothes and picked up my stuff.

"Max wait...." Chloe yelled, but I was out of the room already.

_(damnnit Max just Damminit!_

I was the dinner and drinking coffee and talked to Joyce she apologized but it does not make it any better.

My mind wanders Chloe's hand my arm, and h she looks her beautiful eyes lips, and then everything  ruined.

My thought was however interrupted by ba eebing voice which came from my phone.

Chloe: "Max, I'm sorry about this morning."

Me: it's not your fault Chlo, sorry for leaving.

Chloe: "No I get it, but umm.. can we meet?"

Me: "you don't have to ask Chlo I'm the diner."

Chloe: "okay see you a bit."

I took a sip my coffee and thinking maybe I should tell Chloe about my feelings... because this morning was something else than "friendship cuddle and touch."

I didn't wait for long because I noticed that Chloe was smoking outside.

She came inside and sat across me. "Hey Max"

"Hey, I smiled.

"umm want' to eat something I treat," Chloe asked.

I raised my eyebrow her nervous act. But drop it "sure I love to."

* * *

We were eating silence the air around us was a bit tense maybe awkward too.

After I finished to eat,

I drink the rest of my coffee and looking at Chloe and out the window.

"Can we go, Max?" Chloe asked.

"huh?"

"you're ready, I'm ready.. and I want to go the hideout," Chloe replied.

"doing what?"

"hang out with you of course."

"Chloe, can we talk?" Joyce asked.

"What?"

"come with Max home today, after my work shift okay?" Joyce asked.

"yeah yeah."

"Thanks" Joyce replied.

After that Chloe paid our breakfast and we left the diner.

I buckled up my seatbelt as Chloe starts to drive towards the junkyard.

I am walking around the junkyard and took some photos the area, as Chloe was sitting on the couch and I know she is looking.

After while taking photos. I put in my camera back down, Chloe was a phone. I assume with Justin.

I sat on the couch. Playing my phone and thinking, about Blackwell, my dad. Chloe everything.

"So Max"...

I jumped a bit..." huh what?"

"want to play darts?"

"sure"

"Okay"

We played sometimes, but I'm not right about it...

Suddenly I feel Chloe's hand my own, and her breath my neck and ears.. "like this Caulfield."

She guided at me, and throw the dart which is hit.

I was still a bit shocked about her touch... I stood there frozen...

Chloe leaned closer and pressed our foreheads together.

We looked into each other eyes slowly she raised her hand to my cheek.

 _(Is she want to what if..I.. fuck it)..._ I stood my tiptoes and pressed my lips against Chloe's.

Soon I feel Chloe's relaxed and kisses me back. The kiss was slow, soft tender all of it what I have thought.

I slide my hand from Chloe's shoulder to her neck and pulling her closer as I deepened our kiss.

She parted her lips a bit, so I slide my tongue into her mouth. I can taste the taste coffee and cigarettes, but don't care

our tongues danced together.

After while making out, I pulled back for air breathless... and just staring at Chloe.

"I..."

"Me too Max" Chloe replied as she caresses my cheek.

* * *

"Go out with me Max," Chloe said as she pulled back for second round kisses.

"yes"

Chloe smiled.

I smiled, I was so happy right now... I hope everything goes alright without parents and David. But now Chloe by my side, nothing can go wrong.

 


	5. Argument

**Chloe`s POV**

"Mom we're home."

"Okay in the kitchen Joyce yelled back."

Max, I walked in the kitchen and sat down. Immediately connecting our hands under the table.

"What you wanted to talk. mom?"

"About this morning..." Joyce start.

"Well, this asshat Barger my room, and yesterday didn't let Max in"...

"I don't let strangers my home" David growled.

"Max isn't stranger!"

"Honey Chloe is right... we have been knowing Max since she was born, and I told her coming.

"Why?" David asked.

"Because of Chloe... I know Max can help her.. and I was right Chloe is happier and doing something else too." Joyce replied.

"Still" David replied.

"Fuck off!"

"And yes David... Chloe's room is her "place" so it was wrong when you went there without knocking." Joyce said.

"Joyce I..." David start.

"I'm serious right now. I want everyone to start to get along. I love you both... However, Chloe always becomes first David" Joyce replied.

My lips start to tremble because I always thought that...(stupid).

"Okay, I'm sorry Chloe," David said.

"It's fine.. just don't come here anymore".

"Well that's it then," Joyce said.

I looked over max who nodded.

"Mom I need tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Joyce asked.

* * *

We walked the living room. Max sat next to me, and take my hand.." you may see, but we`re dating, mom."

Joyce just smiled. I`m happy for you two."

"Really?"

"Of course Chloe, you`re my daughter" Joyce replied smiling.

"Thanks, Joyce" Max replied.

"No thank you" Joyce replied.

We talked with mom. However, soon after going my room, just chilling, holding each other.

Step ass came to my room again and grab Max`s arm and start to drag her out of the house.

"Hey let go of her asshat" I followed her.

"She leaves right now. You`re not dating her" David growled.

"NO, YOU LET HER GO RIGHT FUCKING NOW.

however, David did not listen to he drag Max.

"Mr: Madsen L-let me go" Max cut in and start to struggle free.

DAVID WHAT THE HELL." Joyce cut in..

"I don`t allow it. She leaves my house" David growled.

"Let her go right now and out my house!" Joyce replied.

"What?" David asked.

you will not be violent here anyone" Joyce replied.

"Stop the fucking struggling and leave the house" David growled. however, let her go when he finally looked Max`s eyes.

tears, and look about fear.

When David let go, Max ran out of the house.

"MAX wait!"...

"Chloe I..." David start

"DON`T FUCKING SPOKE TO ME YOU ASSHOLE! if I don`t find her, I swear to god I rip your head off, and you say yourself veteran!

"They don`t hurt anybody."

"you`re not..." David start again

"you don`t decide that it`s my choice and of course Max`s."

"I`m sorry mom, but I took motel room this night I don`t take Max anymore here."

"I-I understand Chloe... I`m sorry" Joyce replied.

"It`s not your fault, but I need to go now. I call you later."

"Yeah, Joyce replied as she watched when her daughter left the house.

"Leave David," Joyce said.

* * *

_Me: "Max where are you?"_

I was sitting my truck in a junkyard if she was there, but she has not... I never thought that my step-fuck could go that far.

She never got Rachel`s face. Well, we didn't tell about us. however, I wanted to... *sigh*

"suddenly my phone beebed.

_Max: "Bus station."_

_(huh)_

_Max: "And before you freak out, no I`m not leaving. I`m just scared and wanted to go far away as possible."_

_Me: "I know baby I`m sorry that happened are you okay?"_

_Max: "No my arm hurt.. there is fucking cold, and I`m scared... I"_

_(Poor Max, she came here for me, and my stepdad hurt her)._

_Me: I`m picking you up.. wait there."_

_Max: "Chloe?"_

_Me: "yeah?"_

_Max: "I`m sorry."_

_Me: Hey it`s not you who should be sorry. I love you see you a bit okay?"_

_Max: "love you too."_

I drove the bus station and walked around before I spotted to Max.

I walked towards her and put my leather around her. "Let`s go in My truck."

"y-yeah" Max replied.

* * *

"are you warm enough now?"

"It`s better" Max replied as she nuzzled her head against my chest.

"Good" I ran my hands through her hair. "I`m so sorry."

"It`s okay Chloe. It`s not your fault, so don`t apologize for either." Max replied as she reaches my free hand.

I am lacing our fingers.. "okay."

"Max?"

"yeah?" Max replied.

"We go molten in the night and be there for a while.."

"Huh?" Max asked.

"you don`t go near him anymore.. he crosses his line.. and he not hurt you anymore"...

"I know mom kick him out, but I know also he is coming back sooner than he deserves..."

"I.."

"No Max I love you, and your safety is my number one priority right now."

Max just smiled. "I love you too."

"Let`s go then."

Max went so sit her side, and I turned the key and started the engine.

* * *

 


	6. Talk

**Max`s POV**

Chloe and I have been in the motel a few days now. And honestly, it's a bit awesome like we live together.

I don`t know if Joyce is talked to David yet, but I know Chloe and I can`t be here, long.

"Hey," Chloe said as she waked up her nap.

"Hey, baby."

"hmm"

I rolled my eyes and leaned down for a kiss.

"Better?"

"Very" Chloe replied, with her damn smirk.

"We should go."

"nooo too comfy" Chloe replied as she laid her head against my chest.

I sighed and smiled.. start stroking her hair...

"you know.. we need to eat something."

"Yes.. you`re right, but I want to be like this for a while. please babe?" Chloe replied.

"Fine"

However soon we left the motel room and breakfast.

I was eating my waffles when Chloe sat next to me and started to eat.

"Chloe?"

"yes?" Chloe replied.

"have you spoken to your mom yet?. I mean we can't spend every night in a motel."

"I have, David is out the house.. but babe I know mom she takes him back when he apologizes then everything happening again.."

"and I don't want that anymore; he hurt the person who means lot's of me."

"But yeah you're still right. I spoke with mom today, or we can speak to her together how you are?"

I thought maybe I don`t respond.. but then again.. I can`t lie to her.

"Hurt sometimes, but it`s good."

"No it`s not," he should not have touched you like that!" Chloe replied.

"Calm down Chlo... I take her hand under the table giving gently squeeze.

"Thanks.." Chloe replied.

"I`m fine I promise."

"if you`re sure" Chloe replied as she continued to eat.

"I am."

 

I was sitting on the bed when Chloe spoke with her mom.

We should talk to them, or at least with Joyce, but honestly, I`m scared.

I only want to that David is not that hateful towards even Chloe or me.

Chloe can make her own decision. Or Maybe we should look place yourself, but first I need to finish School.

And Chloe needs to work.

"Okay, babe we going home, but don`t check out yet this room," Chloe said.

I took a deep breath "okay."

"You`re scared?" Chloe asked.

_(shit why she can read me)_

"I.."

"It`s okay babe" Chloe replied as she embraced me. "I`m there; he won't touch you... I am hoping that I was faster earlier."

"Chlo. it`s not your fault."

"I know it still feels bad a bit; I just love you that much" Chloe replied as she ran her fingers along my chin.

I don`t know how I can respond that, but fortunately, I can show her.

I turn around a bit, cup her chin and leaned in. Giving her kiss.

Chloe wrapped her arms around my waist as she pulled me closer.

I snaked my fingers her hair.

After while making out we need to breathe so I pulled back.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Let`s go then."

We walked downstairs and out the motel.

* * *

 

Chloe parked her truck, and we get out of the car, I grab her hand before we went inside.

"Mom?" Chloe yelled.

"Kitchen" Joyce replied.

I sat down next to Chloe.. far enough to from David.

"How you are Max?" Joyce asked.

"Better"

"Good, I`m sorry what happened... I called you here. And".

"Joyce it`s okay, you didn't grab my arm."

Joyce just *sigh*

"David first you hit Chloe.. then you apologize, but still keep hitting on her, but every time I have forgiven you because I trust you, but now I regret it" Joyce replied.

"What.?" David asked.

"I should do this first place... you need help and get your emotions, control.. or should I be next?" Joyce replied.

"No. of course not.," David replied.

"Then why you hit your stepdaughter? If William is here you not sitting that chair anymore and I " Joyce replied and tried to not broke down.

"Mom..." Chloe replied.

"It`s okay honey" Joyce replied.

"why David?" Joyce asked again.

"I-I don`t know" David replied.

"Because you have anger issues, and you need help about that. it cannot be like this anymore you cross your line now.

"I guess you`re right, but Chloe is not innocent" David replied.

"David, can you listen to me for once?" Chloe asked.

I was a bit surprised... but proud too.

* * *

 

"Okay, Chloe..." David replied.

"Well I don`t have been, yes, but that is not, excuse to hit me. but I was just tried to cope loss my dad, Max, Rachel.."

"I know it was wrong way but.. it was my way. I`m sorry mom that I made you worried always... But I haven`t nobody to rely on when you came picture and take mom away for me" Chloe replied.

"I didn't..."

"That is how I felt... and when Rachel left.. it was just the last straw... I  didn't care anymore" Chloe replied.

"And thank you, when you called Max mom."

"you`re welcome" Joyce replied.

"but what happened few days ago.. you hurt my girlfriend.. and honestly she was scared come even nowhere.." Chloe replied.

"I.." David start.

"you didn't like what you saw.. But that`s it how it is.. I love Max.. and nothing can change that. I hope you don`t go there that mom needs to pick" Chloe replied.

"I can`t be allowed it" David replied.

"Then you can go.. I don`t leave her no way" Chloe replied.

"But what if..." David start.

"What if what.. why you don`t act like Step-dad, includes, we are not the army or, war.. we are your family and I-I.

"I`m sorry I need to minute."

"Chloe..."

"No Max I`m okay Just... give me a minute" Chloe replied.

"Joyce, can you check on her?"

"Of course Max."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

"you love her huh?" David asked.

"yes," David look... I don`t want to fight I  want to live my life, with Chlo.. and you guys.. and like you see... I think Chloe want that too."

"but you keep yelling at her, hitting her, something that father or step-father don`t do." can you see my point.

"you have to trust her... but after what you have done, you also need to earn her trust, now you`re always betrayed her."

"Chloe`s room is her pace.. so that`s why you have to knock if you want to talk to her or come to the room."

"you also hurt me..., and I think Chloe is also scared that her mom is next.. you not argued but so do we not... and still..."

"How you know anything" David growled.

"Because I know this family it`s like the second family to me... Like I`ve been told you. I had known this family for a long, long time".

"I understand that you want only to protect your family, but this is not the right way..."

"I-I know that" David replied.

"Then get help."

"Okay," David replied.

After while chatting with David Chloe and her mother came back.

"Are you okay babe?"

"yes, babe sorry. I just.." Chloe replied.

"I know.."

"Of course you do" Chloe replied with a smile

"She grabs my hand.

"Okay I`m sorry Chloe, and Max too I can try.." David replied.

"Good"

"Really?" Chloe replied.

"Chloe have you wanted just be with my stepdaughter?"

Chloe Just looked David "What you think?"

"yes"

"Of course it`s yes you dating my mom.. even I act I don`t care... it`s just an act. I push you away because you push me around like I`m not your step-daughter".

"Chloe. I`m sorry so sorry" David replied.

Everyone just froze.

"I`m sorry I have acted like I acted army.. and I... "

I noticed he is looking my arm.

"It`s okay I`m fine, but a few days back though...."

"I know" I`m sorry" David replied.

"And honey I`m sorry. I get the help I promise" David promised.

"Chloe.. please forgive me" David replied.

"I don`t know if I can... but maybe with time.. and when you show me you`re my trust worth."

"yes yes" I promise," David replied.

"Okay it's settled then this went better than I thought, everyone admitted what is bothering and all that what if we are going to eat?" out. "

"Together"

"I love to" Joyce replied.

"Babe?"

"S-sure" Chloe replied.

"Well, I`m in too" David replied.

We left the house once again, but this time maybe everyone came back too.

 


	7. Restaurant

After we left the house, we drove the restaurant, and Joyce took us to the table.

We all sat down; I'm happy that this conversation went this way. So I think Chloe is too.

We picked up the menus and tried to decide what to eat.

After while thinking, I was ready I took double cheeseburger and fries and coke.

Chloe takes the same, and the adults went to potato and steak, glass wine.

After we all decided what to eat, we just waited. I feel Chloe's grab my hand under the table, so I intertwined our fingers together.

Soon our food came, and we all started to eat.

“Chloe?” David asked.

“yeah?”  Chloe asked as she chewed her food and gulped down.

“Thank you” David replied.

“um.. you`re welcome”  Chloe replied.

“No I mean it,   I know if I had listened to you in the first place our relationship should be a lot better now, but no I make things right” David replied.

“For you and your mother,” David replied as he started to eat as well.

After we were eating everyone started to leave.. David wanted to pay the meal. We are chatting, and everyone was calm and happy.

I sincerely hope this last, because this is something that I want, peace and we can live our own lives, but still be together.

“you come home today right Chloe?” Joyce asked.

“yeah, we coming… but..”

“I know Chloe, but I think he means what he said… please let him show you and me”  Joyce replied.

Then Chloe did something that she hadn't do so so long time. She hugged her mother.

Joyce just froze, but after while hugger back.

“I'm sorry mom about everything” Chloe replied.

“Now it`s past okay?” Joyce replied as she pulled back.

“Yeah,” Chloe replied as we started to go inside her truck.

“Well see you home then mom” Chloe replied. moreover, we left.

I was sitting Chloe`s truck when she parked to park and wanted to smoke. I don`t mind. It's part to her… even it's taste like shit, but still.

Soon Chloe joined with me, and we left again and home.

 

* * *

“We`re home.”

“Good good” Joyce replied as she peeked over the kitchen frame.

“What you do?”

“just some baking” Joyce replied.

“Need help?”

“Oh no you can go and relax with Chloe now” Joyce replied.

“Okay then.”

I grab Chloe`s hand as we walked back upstairs.

Now when everything is alright again, nothin can`t go wrong.. right?

 


	8. Car accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes shit.. like always. sorry not sorry I promise everything is better soon... but you can skip a few next chapters if you want to. Maybe this who I am.. writer... :D

**-Chloe-**

We reached my room; Max sat down on the bed. I sit next to her.

"Everything all right?"

"yeah just thinking" Max replied.

"About what?"

"Goes everything all right now.. can we finally normally live life, and no that "family drama" Max replied.

"Yeah, honestly I thought that too I mean we have been war tanner years and now it's over? I am glad, and maybe I should have told him earlier what I feel but..."

"He didn't listen" Max finished my sentence.

"yeah"

"Well, now it's over Chloe."

"yeah, can we go to walk?"

"Sure" Max replies as she stood up, and opened the door.

Max walked downstairs, spoken to Joyce and David for a moment.

I still sitting on my bed thinking about everything, I feel bad, but I wanted to be alone for a moment. Moreover, think.

Like I told Max I'm still a bit shocked that David finally listened to me, and apologize, but at the same time, I'm scared that everything goes like they were before. Well now I have Max, but still.

I stood sitting position and started to leave downstairs.

"Ready to go, babe?"

"yes" Max replied.

"We are going to out mom."

"Sure, be safe" Joyce replied.

"Always."

I drove us, the junkyard, I was sitting on the couch smoking as Max sitting next to me.

"What`s up to Max?"

"Nothing" Max replied.

"Hey talk to me, is it this shack?"

"yeah I feel a bit that I don`t belong here" Max replied.

"Hey, babe. Like I said Rachel left but if this makes you uncomfortable what you mean if, we will be decorated this again?, Like our old treehouse?

alternatively, we can go there also, and keep that our place, I can forget this place".

"Or we can also take that ship and make that our "Secret place," but then it`s more "open."

Max looked where I was pointing, and thinking something.

This place is covered the blue metal thing, and our Treehouse, well there is no access without a ladder.

"No, we can stay here, and put this place new look, if it is okay to you like really okay?" Max replied.

"It is a babe. I would not offer otherwise."

"Well okay then" Max replied.

I smiled giving Max quick peck before, stood up.

I got me to a graffiti pen and the stuff off the wall...

* * *

About three hours later, the shack was ready. It`s so different and like new.

Max`s photos on the wall, my drawings, and graffiti on the wall... and the elephant blanket is now, Pirate blanket. I got it my truck.

the dartboard is there still, the couch is there, and our mini fridge and the table.

Name Rachel was here, is covered by my drawing.

Now there is only Captain blueberry was here and the first mate was here.

"Well now it`s our pirate board" I chuckled and put my arm around Max.

"Yeah, it is" Max replied as she chuckled as well.

I sat down on the couch and looked around for a moment before mom called me.

_**Joyce: Chloe, come home we need to talk"** _

_**Mom, everything all right?"** _

_**"I don`t know anymore. It`s Max mother."** _

_**"What about her?"** _

_**Joyce: "she... there was an accident"** _

_**"Is she?"** _

_**Joyce: "She is a hospital, Ryan tried to call Max."** _

_**"Shit, she turned her phone off."** _

_**Joyce) "Can you tell her? she may take it "better" when you tell her."** _

_**"I... yeah."** _

_**Joyce) "Or we can tell together and then go there.** _

_**"Seattle?"** _

_**Joyce) "Yeah I think Max want to you there, so I don`t have a choice, and I want to see my friend too."** _

_**"Okay we`re coming"** _

_**Joyce) "Okay see you soon."** _

I hang up, and lowered my head, tried not to cry yet... I looked over Max, who came back her to photograph.

(Another bad news to her, and just when we enjoyed that calming)

I stood up and hugged Max, stroking her hair... "We need to get home."

"Why?" Max replied.

"I tell there, but know this I`m there for you, and.. and.. just let`s go".

* * *

We were back home. I walked with Max inside. Moreover, sat down on the couch.

Everything was so quiet and...

"Max " Joyce replied.

"you told her?"

I shook my head...

"What`s going on told me what?" Max asked.

I took Max`s hand.. "babe your mother, was in a car accident".. I`m sorry so sorry"...

I put my arms around her tightly because I know she tries to run away... she tried to struggle away, but I held her tighter.

"No no no Chloe...."

"shhhh shhhh I`m here, we`re here."

After a while, Max calmed down a bit, we pack some stuff, and we left towards the Seattle. David stays home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well two sad ones and two happy ones... yes never forget you and the sequel is coming back... sorry the deleting, the mean comment just hit too hard back then.... but I try my best.

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is, here again, my ff account is deleted I had too many account :D, but there is now thise two, I put never forgot you soon back, and the sequel too. But like I said, new start and new side, about writing.


End file.
